


Devotion

by tiffdawg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg
Summary: A series of drabbles with you and Paz Vizsla.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while back so some of you might've seen it already but I wanted to move it over here as well.
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** NSFW – Explicit sexual content, sex, dom/sub vibes, spanking. 18+ only.

You’d known Paz Vizsla for years, working odd jobs with him here and there until he’d suddenly disappeared. It hadn’t taken you long to figure out why. Mandalorians were already a rare breed and Imperials were keen on hunting them for sport. After the fall of the Empire, you expected your old partner to resurface and you steadfastly ignored your disappointment when he didn’t.

Then, a few months ago, he randomly dropped into the booth across from you in the seediest cantina on Corellia. He said he needed your help with something big. You’d been so excited to see him, you didn’t even think before accepting the job. You didn’t need to. Not with him.

One job turned into another and before you knew it, you’d taken up a permanent residence on his wildly outdated _Turbostorm_ -class gunship. It was only a matter of time before you ended up beneath him on his much too small cot on his ship. What surprised you was how gentle the hulking Mandalorian was with you. In the dark, large hands caressed your body. A soft mouth with full lips trailed kisses across your skin. Quiet _I love yous_ whispered against the shell of your ear. A sentiment you eagerly returned. It was as if years of fighting next to each other had given way to something so much softer than you could’ve ever anticipated.

Until today.

Everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong when you’d crossed paths with rogue stormtroopers working for an overzealous warlord on Cato Neimoidia. It _might’ve_ been your fault. But you never could resist an opportunity to make fun of a few stormtroopers.

Paz was furious. And, as much as it pained you to admit, understandably so.

When the two of you finally made it back to the safety of his ship, he didn’t even give you a chance to apologize, didn’t so much as strip off a single piece of his armor, before he wrapped a hand around your bicep and drug you to his room.

Which was how you ended up face down with Paz’s full weight pressing you into the cot’s thin bedroll as he fucked you into it. 

“Why can’t you ever keep your fucking mouth shut, _cyare_?” he asked darkly though gritted teeth. His hand pressed against your cheek, fingers slipping into your mouth as he held your face down against the coarse fabric. You couldn’t answer him if you wanted to. Not even to apologize. Although you supposed that was probably the point. “And you never–” His thighs smacked loudly against yours as he drove into you. “Never fucking listen to me.”

You whimpered around his fingers, drool pooling on the cot beneath you, and you clenched around him. The heady mix of pain and pleasure clouded your mind, consumed your body.

“Do you like it when I hurt you?” he asked. You could hear the cockiness lacing his voice even though the modulator. He already knew the answer. Another hard thrust of his hips had you moaning a pathetic, broken _yes_. “You should have told me sooner. I wouldn’t have held back this whole time.” 

Your lust-addled brain produced a single, desperate thought:

_He was holding back?_

A gloved hand smacked your ass. _Hard_. You swore you could already feel the bruise blooming on your skin when his hand came down on you once, twice more, each one earning a sharp yelp even as you arched towards him, your body practically begging for more.

“You’re going to feel this in the morning, _cyare_ ,” he rasped lowly.

“One of these days Vizsla,” you panted through ragged breaths, “it’s going to be me on top.”

He pushed deep inside you before leaning over you. The curved blue cheek of his helmet grazed your bare one. “Can’t fucking wait.” You gasped at the thought, wondering exactly what the warrior would let you do to him. When he spoke again, his voice was a low growl. “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💙


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Paz said you could be on top 😌
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** NSFW – Explicit sexual content, oral sex (m receiving), ass play, handcuffs, slight dom/sub vibes, switch!Paz. 18+ only.

You pulled off your husband’s thick length, a trial of saliva still connecting you, and made a show of licking your lips for him. There was nothing quite like the salty, tangy taste of him, but as much as you liked it when he came down your throat, you weren’t nearly finished with him yet. Paz was a warrior, but you’d conquered his heart. It did something to you to have a Mandalorian at your mercy. Rubbing your thighs together, you tried to relieve the aching throb of your neglected cunt, but that night wasn’t about you. It was about Paz

You drank in the sight of him, wanting to commit every detail of this moment to memory in case it was the only time it happened. Although, you suspected it wouldn’t be. With half-lidded eyes, Paz looked lost in a haze of pleasure. His broad chest, glistening with sweat, heaved as he strained against the cuffs magnetized to the ship’s hull with a groan.

“Hey,” you reprimanded gently, keeping your voice low and calm, “don’t hurt yourself, love.” This was new for him still. You moved up his body, straddling his waist and letting him feel how wet you were. How good this was for you too. You place a lingering kiss on his plush lips, and he followed you as best as he could when you parted. You smiled at the sight as you ran a hand across his cheek. “You’re being so good for me. I think you deserve a reward for that.”

“As if you haven’t spoiled me already, _cyare_ ” he said breathlessly even as a cocky smirk graced his handsome features. His eyes shone — an intoxicating mix of love and lust. You trailed kisses across his cheekbone down to his soft spot under his jaw where you felt his pulse hammering in his veins. Nibbling lightly there, you asked, “how do you want to cum?”

There was a deep rumbling in his chest as he thought over his answer. “I want you to _take it_ from me.”

You perked up at that. That was the game wasn’t it? This was a reversal of roles. He always pulled the greatest pleasure out of you. Always instinctively knew what you needed. You suddenly knew exactly what he wanted, even if it wasn’t what he was asking for. “Be a good boy and wait right here.”

You hopped off the cot, intent on dashing to your old room as quickly as possible. “It’s not like I can go anywhere, _cyare_!” he called after you with a rich laugh.

A few minutes later, you returned with a dildo and harness and a bottle of lube. His brows practically meet his hairline. You smiled, excitement coursing through your veins, as you repositioned yourself between his parted legs on the bed.

“Have you ever…”

“No.” 

His answer surprised you. “I thought you’d been with men.”

“I was always on top,” he said darkly.

“Of course.” You rolled your eyes dramatically. “Well, there’s a first for everything.”

You pushed his heavy legs toward his chest, bending him practically in half and exposing him to you. You knew how vulnerable this position made you feel, and you wanted to give that to him too. To let him know he was safe in your hands. Deciding to start slow, you teasingly tracing your tongue around his puckered hole. He practically whimpered.

“Do you want more?” you asked, voice low and husky.

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Please,” he said through gritted teeth.

As you slid a single digit inside, you tore a ragged, desperate moan straight from his lungs. “Oh, my sweet husband,” you simpered,” this is going to be so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💙


End file.
